Eternal Lovers
by Bleeding Mist
Summary: One morning, Light discovered the mysterious disappearance of Shadow. Years passed and she's suffering depression until one night, the villagers decided to do to her what they did to her lover. Will there be a happy ending for those two?


Ok, so this is my first story that I used Shadow-kun (Shadow Heaven for those who doesn't know his pen name) and my friend's OC. Thanks for letting me borrow them you guys! ^w^

Before I put this thought of mine in the trash bin, I changed some information about Shadow and Shade. Sorry! *bows her head*

Disclaimer: Shadow-kun owns Shadow Blackwolf and Light Misuto. A friend of mine owns Shade Blackwolf. I only own the story and the plot as well :3 Enjoy reading,,

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_...-The Beggining-..._

_..._

They say I'm his friend because I often go to his house when I was still young... They say I'm in love to him that's why they think I'm crazy right now... It's true... I'm in love to him, Shadow Blackwolf... In fact, we're in a relationship. The two of us are very close every since we're at the age of 5. But after a few years, they say he killed someone because he saw someone climbing to our house and knew already that the person was planning something to me. Shadow killed that person and the villagers became scared of him. That time, the villagers decided to kill him as well. I wanted to save Shadow but my parents told me it would be best if Shadow would just disappear like a smoke.

I woke up and went to his house, the villagers looking at me like an escaped criminal. I saw that his house's empty and a villager told me he was killed from an incident last night. I felt my whole heart crumble to fine pieces when some of the villagers told me they didn't know what became of Shadow. All they knew was, a commotion happened and they heard a loud shout of agony and pain that morning. I walked home, bringing along a very heavy heart... They stabbed him to death and I didn't even knew what they did to Shadow's body. I didn't even got a good look at him and say goodbye... My only love, Shadow Blackwolf, gone forever without me, even saying goodbye to him... I didn't even told him that I love him so much for the last time...

Years passed and everyone forgot about the incident and Shadow but I didn't forget him. His image kept on popping out in my head every night and I miss him terribly. My parents knew I was suffering depression because of what happened to Shadow. And one terrible night, the villagers told me I should be with Shadow right now. They planned to stab to death as well because they knew I was in love to him. Instead of me saying good bye to my parents, they sacrificed themselves to save me from the cruel villagers. Instead of me being the one stabbed to death, my parents are the one who were stabbed to death right in front of me. I cried loud and was screaming in agony and pain because of the death of my parents. Before I knew it, someone actually knocked me out.

I awakened and looked at my surroundings, finding myself situated in the heart of a deep, dark forest, all alone by myself. The villagers dumped my unconscious body right in this forest.

Days passed... Weeks passed... Months passed... I tried getting out of this place but I couldn't. I'm walking in circles. I couldn't even sleep every single night of my stay here. I kept on wandering this forest until I passed out from tiredness and hunger. My clothes, very worn-out now and my long blonde hair was very uncombed, making me look like a wandering crazy person that I didn't like to be. Every night, I was always awakened by the howl of a wolf. Shadow knows I'm scared of wolves and now that I'm near one, I don't know what to do... I'm so scared without him beside me...

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_...2 months later..._

_..._

"No! NO! Please stop!" someone's actually chasing me. I don't know who could it be but one thing's certain; either he'll rape me or murder me... Even if Shadow's completely gone, I still don't want to die yet. I kept on running, my heart beating out of my chest. When will this intruder stop? Before I knew it, I was struck right behind my neck where my pressure point's located. I fell on the ground with a thud, unconscious. When will my life be perfect once again? When will the pieces go back together to perfect my wretched life? I don't want to be troubled by persons that I do not know. I just wanted to be with him, happy wherever he is now... I wanted to be happy as well. My life was terribly dark as he left me... I couldn't find the way out from the darkness...The never-ending darkness that seemed eternal, I'm so tired now... I don't want to run anymore from the eternal darkness... Give me the light that leads to happiness... Kill me right now so that I would stop running in the darkness...

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_...Stranger's P.o.V..._

_..._

This girl... She- I know her... I just couldn't place her in my mind... Her long blonde hair and purple dress...

I tried recalling her as hard as I could but it didn't came with better results. I better go take care of her. She might be a person connected to my past life.

_..._

_...End of Stranger's P.o.V..._

_..._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

It was so warm... Toasty warm... That I didn't want to let go of it. It reminds me of the days Shadow would usually hug me from behind and kiss me on my cheek. We were very happy there back then. It was one of my unforgettable memories with him. I wish we could turn back time... I wish I we're both there, relishing our time together... However, no, fate was very cruel. Shadow was killed and I was left alone with a very broken heart that cannot be quickly placed together by some other people. Only Shadow can be the one who can make me the old person I was, everyday happy and always lending a helping hand to the people in need.

I awakened and looked at my surroundings, finding myself sitting on a warm bed and was resting inside a small hut. The moon was shining brightly in the dark heavens. Small white stars continued to twinkle and sparkle, helping the moon in lighting up the darkness. I then heard another howl of a wolf. It looks as if the wolf's nearby. If he's looking for food, then he's in luck... I would gladly offer myself as his food. Minutes later, a huge black-furred wolf entered the hut. It was looking at me fiercely with blood, red eyes and I stood up, only to be followed by another round of dizziness. My vision became blurred and I was forced to lie down on the bed once again. I shut my eyes close, not minding the moonlight that was directed to my eyes. I would be glad when the wolf would just eat me...

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_...Stranger's P.o.V. ..._

_..._

That girl again... Now she looks very familiar to me... Images of my past life flashed in my mind. There, I saw a girl wearing the exact dress and had the familiar long blonde hair. Could she... _Light Misuto?_

I tried recalling this girl further. I knew we were lovers in the past. And that she was very happy whenever she's with me. But what I do not know is, why was she here? To look for me?

This girl sleeping right in front of me is Light. We're lovers in the past. But... Do I still have feelings for even now? Even if I'm suffering in memory loss? Sigh, I just hope my feelings for her would return... I just helped her because I wanted to remember my past. And some I could recall completely, including my name, Shadow Blackwolf...

I lied down beside her, giving her a warm hug. Then a sudden feeling shot inside me. Attraction? No. Love? Yes. "Mmmhhhmm... Shadow..." the girl murmured, snuggling closer to me. I smiled a happy one. She still remembered me... She still loves me... When will I allow myself to show my whole form to her? The thought of it made me tired and I was forced to sleep with her.

_..._

_...End of Shadow's P.o.V..._

_..._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

I was actually hugging someone earlier. Whoever he is, he's so warm...

Why is it that wolf didn't ate me last night? I offered myself as his food and he still didn't ate me. If he would just eat me last night, then I'm freed from my broken life. I wanted to be with Shadow but I would just wait for hunger to kill me. It's my only choice to be with him and to be freed from my horrible life. It wouldn't be long for me to be dead already. Please wait a little longer Shadow, I'll be with you if you could just wait...

I opened my eyes slowly, the dusk-red sunlight shining directly to my eyes. I turned back and my eyes widened at what I saw: long, gray hair that reached the person's waist. The person's hair was very unkempt, reminding myself that Shadow had the same hair. What surprised me most is the circular opening on his abdomen. Could this person be... _Shadow Blackwolf? _

I gasped, sat down on the bed and bit my lower lip to control the urge to cry but my tears continued to stream in my cheeks. I bit my lip deeper than the first to control myself. Blood came out of my bruised lip but I didn't mind the pain because I'm happy. The fact that I'm seeing Shadow sleeping in front of me made me so happy. If we could only get out of this forest, and convince the villagers that he's not as evil as they think of, then all our problems are over...

He turned around and faced me, his eyes still closed. The gray marks on both sides of his cheeks proved that he really is Shadow. Not minding my tears, I inched closer to him and placed a heated kiss on his forehead. My tears fell on his face while I'm busy stroking his head. I couldn't control myself. I cried silently, my tears staining his cheeks. "Shadow... I... I missed you so much... I'm so glad you're alive after the incident..." I whispered, stroking his head while placing a kiss on his cheek. I lied down beside him, cuddling closer. I wanted to see his red eyes open and smile at me, telling me that everything will be all right... I wish he would hug me back... I wanted to feel his warmth... Few minutes later, I fell into a deep sleep again.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

It was sometime in the night that I awakened. Shadow wasn't beside me and I feel scared again. Maybe I was having a dream earlier... No, it wasn't a dream. He's still alive... Right? I'm very sure of it. Sometime later, the huge black-haired wolf returned in the hut. Its eyes glowing red and I feel scared again. My face became pale as the wolf approached me. I was surprised when its attitude towards me changed, it wasn't snarling at me unlike last night. It sat down on the floor and I stroked its black fur. It didn't made any sound and was resting peacefully.

The moon shone brightly, illuminating the insides of the hut. I guess the hut's only a small room that contained a bed. I looked around and found some pieces of torn blue and black clothing. I remember that Shadow's wearing a blue shirt and black pants. Could those be the pieces of his clothing? If so, what happened to him? And that's where I noticed that the wolf has blue and black clothing resting on its body. Did this wolf eat Shadow? I became scared and stopped stroking its black hair, huddling in the nearest corner.

The wolf looked at me with questioning eyes then it blinked, as if though he knew what I was thinking. Bright light enveloped the animal and I squinted my eyes from the bright white light. Moments later, I saw a human, standing in front of me with long, gray hair. My eyes were attracted to the gray marks that were on both sides of his cheeks. So that wolf is Shadow? I blushed as I saw the outline of his body. He's gorgeous, oh god... So hot and muscular...

He faced me, the soft look in his crimson eyes flashing in my mind. "Glad to see you fine, Light..." a smiled plastered on his face as he said my name. The same deepness of his voice echoed in my mind. I couldn't help but smile at his appearance right in front of me.

"Sh-Shadow..." I whispered, tears of joy forming in the corner of my eyes. His reply was to smile and I couldn't help crying and hugging him. "I... I missed you... So much...! I'm so glad t-that... You're alive...!" I felt one of his arms stroking my hair.

He kissed my forehead and wiped off my tears. "I missed you too... And I'm very happy that you can still remember me after all the years that passed." and he did something that I wasn't expecting: he kissed me on my lips. My eyes were wide, knowing that he now took my first kiss. My heart beating in joy as the pieces came back little by little. Tears of joy streamed uncontrollably to my cheeks as I kissed him back. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. I waited for him to do this to me... And right now, we shared a very passionate kiss...

The kiss lasted for a full minute and we broke apart, gasping for air. "Mind telling me tomorrow what drove you to be here at this place?" Shadow asked his voice very gentle.

I smiled and looked at him. "Good thing you said tomorrow since it's a long story." I chuckled and lied down on the bed. He followed and gave me a warm hug.

"Well I sensed that you're sleepy already so I decided to know all details tomorrow." he whispered to me. I suddenly felt light-headed... Always drowsy and sleepy... I didn't reply and fell asleep, a smile on my face. I heard him chuckle and felt him kissing my forehead. "Sleep tight... I love you..." his voice echoed to my ears and mind. The smile on my face widened and I cuddled closer to him. How I missed the warmth of his arms whenever he embraces me... I love you too... So much...

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

Sunlight illuminated the hut, awakening the two of us. I yawned and stretched my arms. "What time is it...?" I asked in a tired voice, not minding to open my eyes. I murmured something in a foreign language to strengthen my endurance in hunger. The two of us better get out of this place... The spell I used has a very short amount of time for me to endure hunger. And there's not even a sign of any food right in this forest...

"12 noon. So, would you mind telling me what we agreed to talk about last night?" to be honest, I'm very tired to do anything, even speak... But if he says so, ok I'll go tell him.

I sat down on the bed, stretching my arms. "Ok, I'll tell you right now." And I filled him with all the details when he disappeared in the village. This led to me crying when I remembered some parts.

_..._

"...somebody knocked me out and I became unconscious that time. I didn't know how much time passed when I awakened and found myself in this forest..." I sniffed. Recalling the hurtful past isn't the best thing I wanted to do, especially if someone forces me to be with someone I didn't love...

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_...Shadow's P.o.V..._

_..._

I couldn't believe it... Things did really change when the villagers threw me in this forest, especially Light. The villagers missed the old Light that helps them whenever they're in need. Now, the villagers became angry at her because they say Light's in league with me and was crazy to love someone who actually killed a villager. What's worse is, my brother forces Light to love him. Shade Blackwolf's my twin brother and my exact opposite.

I couldn't tell Light right now how the hell I survived when it was Shade, to be exact, who stabbed me and threw my body in this isolated area. That damn jerk will pay for the trouble he caused, including that night where I killed him for being the intruder and for planning to rape Light... But it turned out that he survived after I slashed his head off...

_...Flashback..._

_It was already 12:00 in the midnight and I better get home. I ran as fast as I could and I saw a shape of a person climbing in a house, Light's house to be exact. I frowned and gripped his feet, pulling the person down. My eyes widened when I saw the person. "What do you think you're doing to Light you jerk?"_

_My brother grinned sinisterly, his eyes glowing red. "So what Shadow? You don't even love Light but I do love her." he continued to grin._

_Annoying as always... "You know what bro, it's not called 'love' when you're forcing her." I frowned, my grip on his feet growing tighter as anger continued to flow inside me. "She loves me, not you. Take note of that you annoying jerk. And just try coming closer to Light and I'll incinerate you."_

"_That is, if you can really kill me... as your brother." my vision darkened and my eyes started glowing red just like Shade's._

"_Don't challenge me 'cuz I can kill you anytime I want to. You're nothing but a trouble-maker to our family. Try making her shout and I could snap your head off." my scythe appeared on my hand and I pressed the tip of the blade to his neck._

_Shade wasn't afraid. Instead, he laughed loudly like a maniac. "Then do it. Let's see if you can really kill me." he smirked as I gritted my teeth in anger._

"_You said it... Good bye." with that, I slashed his head off. Blood came out of his neck and head. "Hmph, challenge me when we're both dead you jerk... That is, if you can really kill me..." I smirked, my scythe vanishing to thin air. I closed my eyes, relaxing myself from anger. After a few moments, I opened them and gave a sigh. Opening the door to my house, I went to my bedroom and went to sleep._

_..._

_I awakened when I heard some loud shouts outside. I stood in front of the window and saw that the villagers are shouting angrily to me. "He's the killer I saw last night! He slashed off a villager's head I saw it!" a young man exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger to me. Great, trouble ahead..._

_Irritated, I went downstairs, opening the door of my house. "What is this all about?" I asked loudly. It wasn't long when I found someone holding Shade's head but his body's nowhere to be seen. "Is this about that head you're holding?" I asked an old man._

"_Yes. Why did you kill this innocent person?" he asked. The question irritated me more._

"_I wouldn't call that person 'innocent' if I were you. He was trying to sneak to Light's house in the middle of the night. He was going to rape Light and I had no choice but to kill him." I frowned. I approached the old man took hold of Shade's head. I gasped when Shade's eyes opened suddenly. His neck and body connected again. The villagers stood there shocked when I suddenly noticed that Shade stabbed me to my abdomen using his sword. The sword was coated with a black chemical and I screamed in intolerable pain._

"_Nice to see you for the last time, Shadow..." Shade grinned. The pain was unbearable and I felt the sword being removed from my body. I looked at my brother, hatred in my eyes._

_Blood was already escaping my abdomen, staining my hand, shirt and pants. "You... Wha-What d-did... you..." I couldn't complete my sentence from the unbearable pain. Breathing very fast as if I ran in a marathon, I fell down on the ground, my knees touching the stony ground and using as a support._

"_What I did to myself? Is that you ask my dear brother?" Shade asked mockingly. "Why should I tell you? It's our family's little secret. You should know it yourself dear brother." he gave a sinister laugh and whispered to me something. "You cannot kill me, even if you stab me continuously. Why you ask? That's because I am now an immortal! No one can stop me! And you, you will die right now! Now no one can be my rival to Light since you're now dead!" my eyes shot open._

"_You... Damn you...!" I shouted with all my might._

"_Shut up and DIE!" Shade stabbed me again to my abdomen once again using his dual sword. I screamed again. I guess, this will be the end of me... Light, please... Please don't be sad when I leave you... I want to see you smiling, and always helping the people... Even if I'm now gone, please... Please remember always that I love you... It was my last thought before I completely closed my eyes and blacked-out._

_..._

_...End of Flashback..._

_..._

So that black liquid's the reason why I can transform myself to a wolf huh? I gotta thank my brother for that small help. Light was the main reason I remembered my past. I myself am an immortal as well. I became an immortal when I was still at a very young age. Now that Shade's an immortal, how the hell am I going to be able to stop him?

"You ok Shadow? You look so serious there..." Light snapped her fingers in front of me and I blinked back to realization. "Is there something wrong? You look like you're deep in thought..." she asked again, the tone of her voice hinted that she was worried about me.

"It's fine, I just remembered something that made me think deeply." I smiled and stroked her head, calming her worry-some attitude. Right now, I'm worried about Light since I sensed that her endurance to hunger's going down. If we didn't get the hell out of here, she'll die for sure. We better act fast... "Hey, what do you say we go find the exit of this place?" that idea suddenly popped out of my mind when I remembered her endurance.

_..._

_... End of Shadow's P.o.V..._

_..._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

Wow, Shadow's wolf senses are so keen that he noticed that I couldn't endure my hunger much longer... "Ok but I think we better get the hell out of here when midnight strikes. Right now, I just wanted to sleep again since my head's killing me." even if the time's nearing 1:00 in the afternoon, I just wanted to rest for tonight's search. I lied down on the bed and looked at him when Shadow didn't lied down beside me. Instead, he placed my head on his lap then massaged it. "Thanks Shadow." I smiled and closed my eyes, relaxing my pounding head.

"No prob." he smiled and continued to massage my forehead. My body felt relaxed and I sighed in the soothing feeling of him massaging my aching head. It wasn't long when I fell asleep because of the calming sensation.

_..._

I awakened when the moon shone directly to me. The bright light illuminated the dark, mist-covered forest with the help of the thousand-small twinkling stars. I could not hear nothing but the soft, chirping of the crickets and the gentle wind that passed by us. Watching the scene in front of me is so calming. I wish this calming feeling would return to me when we get back to the village, freed from any problems and no one to bother Shadow and me.

I turned back and found Shadow sleeping soundly beside me, my headache finally gone from massaging me earlier. The bright moonlight poured onto his face and he didn't do anything to block it. Smiling, I gently stroked his cheek. Sigh, so much for that thought if Shadow's still a suspect of murder... "If only we could convince the villagers that you're not very evil as they think of, we could return to our normal, yet peaceful, life back there..." I whispered while stroking his cheek. Bending down so that I could kiss his forehead, I still, however, smiled. Shadow's the only living person I love. My parents were killed for protecting me from the villagers.

I was surprised when he suddenly opened his eyes. Looks like I awakened him. "I felt you're not beside me, so I decided to wake up as well." he smiled and raised a hand to touch my cheek.

Resting my head to his chest, I said, "Sorry if I awakened you. I suddenly became restless." If it's already midnight, then it's just the exact time we find to way out of here.

"No, don't apologize. It's fine." I raised my head and looked at him, sapphire eyes and ruby eyes staring at each other. I felt one of his hands touch the back of my head, pushing it that resulted to the two of us to touch each other's lips.

We broke apart quickly and I smiled. "It's already midnight. Want to find the way out of here?" I placed both of my hands to his chest and rested my chin over my hands, making me do a pouting expression.

Shadow blinked in realization. He chuckled gently. "Well ok. I do need to change my form to get the two of us out of here quickly." so he'll transform to a werewolf? That's fine for me. It'll take the two of us a shorter time to find the way out of here.

"Sure, go ahead." I smiled and the two of us jumped out of bed. A white, blinding light enveloped him and his form transformed to a huge, black werewolf. Shadow looked at me and made a sign for me to climb on him. I became scared, I'm used in riding horses with reins, but I'm not really used in riding a werewolf without any reins. Sighing, I climbed on his back and without any warning, he ran at a deathly speed. I almost had a heart attack when he didn't gave me any warning! I promise myself I'll punch him on his shoulder when he's in human form.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

Shadow ran for exact 5 hours and we didn't found any way out of here. Now, he's still running and I suddenly became worried for him. He should get some rest and he looks tired already. "I think you need to rest for a while." I said, stroking the wolf's head gently. He paid no attention, nonetheless. I'm sure he heard what I told him. He just won't stop and rest for a while.

I sighed as he stopped running. His blood red eyes staring at my baby blue orbs once again. "What is it?" I asked and he looked ahead of us. I did the same thing as well and gasped in surprise. Did we just saw some row of huts? Then if we did saw it, we're at the village already! "Is... Is that the village ahead of us?" I was very shocked indeed. Couldn't believe that the village is really right ahead of us!

I jumped down and my feet landed with a slight 'thud'. Shadow transformed back to his human form and I frowned. Remembering the promise I told myself earlier, I punched him on his shoulder. "OWW! I do know that you have one of a heck strength when you punch a person you know! It wouldn't take long for the black-and-blue mark to appear." he said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Well that's what you get when you didn't give me any warning signs that'll run very fast." I pouted and crossed my arms, puffing my cheeks as well. I only received a good fit of laughter from him. "What's so funny?"

"I'm laughing because you look like a child in that expression." Shadow continued to laugh. I pouted some more and he squeezed both sides of my cheeks. "Please stop that expression before I squeeze you to death!" he pleaded and tightened his grip to my cheeks.

Of course, I squealed and tried to pry off his arms but to no avail. He let go and I rubbed and slapped my cheeks. "Ohh... I feel like my face's being stretched! Let's just go walk to my house and have a good rest." I smiled and he took my arm as we both walked to my house. Good thing no one's around to see the two of us or we're both dead.

I opened the door leading to my bedroom and we both flopped to bed. "Man, such a tiring journey... Still, I'm glad we're back here." Shadow smiled tiredly and I rested my head to his rock-hard chest. I took a deep breath and relaxed my mind.

"Me too... Let's go to sleep now ok?" I said and closed my eyes, falling to another deep slumber. I need some of my magical energy incase a large commotion will take place tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_... Shadow's P.o.V..._

_..._

I'm still not tired even if I ran for 5 straight hours to find the way out of that forest. Truth to be told, I' very active when nighttime and my main duty right now is to guard Light. Earlier, I sensed that someone actually saw the two of us enter Light's house. And that person will spread the news that the two of us are alive, which will result to another big trouble like the last time. Not to mention that Shade's still in this village and he'll definitely cause a very huge trouble tomorrow.

I could already see the scene tomorrow right in front of us... My brother and I fighting to death and Light, crying in anxiety, telling herself that she's extremely worried for me. Sighing, I faced her and stroked her cheek. "You don't need to be worried for tomorrow... I could handle my brother. Just stay out of the way ok? I don't want you getting hurt because of the fight..." with that being said, I kissed her forehead and continued to stroke her cheek. She looked so serene and cute when she's sleeping.

The moonlight poured on her smooth face, making her look very serene that I felt a sudden relaxation when I look at her. Sensing that she's shivering in the cold breeze, I gave her a warm hug. Her reply was to cuddle closer to me. I chuckled at her action and kissed her forehead once again. I won't go to sleep. I'll guard you in case trouble will take place.

_..._

_... End of Shadow's P.o.V..._

_..._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

I decided to wake up, feeling that my neck was very sore. Opening my eyes, I saw that Shadow was sleeping beside me. He must have stayed all night to guard me... Sitting down so that I could stretch my arms, I suddenly squealed when a rock was tossed to my direction. I ducked to save myself from the hurled rock. Could those be the villagers? My question was answered quickly, as I heard some loud shouts outside my house. "Get away from our village you monster! You came back to destroy us and our village!" a young boy shouted outside as he continued to throw rocks at my house.

Icy blue eyes widened and I heard another voice outside. It must be the boy's mother, asking him why he is throwing rocks at the house. "The monsters... They came back to destroy our village! A man told me earlier that he saw Light and Shadow enter this house!" I heard the boy exclaim so loudly that I felt the villagers stopping their actions to listen. I took a small peek and noticed that they're looking at my direction, their eyes filled with anger and terror.

"Say, where is he anyway? Shade's the one who told me all those things and now I believe him!" the boy cried.

Hearing the name 'Shade' made me cry. He's still alive! I don't like him! I heard that he's Shadow's brother and I knew also that Shade's planning something to me. After all the days and months and years that passed, he's still alive? I cried, which awakened Shadow. He approached me and wiped off my tears. "Hey, why are you crying?" he asked in a soothing voice.

"The villagers... They knew we're here now... A boy just hurled a rock at this house and... And I almost got hit by it... Luckily I dodged the rock... And I heard him say the name 'Shade'..." memories when Shade forces me to love him appeared in my mind. I don't love him if he forces me to. Shade paid no attention to me, however. He continued to come over at my house and talk to me, telling me to love him and that I'll never regret loving him. He told me as well that I should stop loving Shadow since he's already dead.

I felt that Shadow stopped his actions. I raised my tear-stained face and looked at him, gasping as I saw his eyes turning into a complete red. "To tell you the truth, I did sense him seeing the two of us enter this house earlier. I didn't care back then since I'll only awaken some sleeping villagers." he said and gritted his teeth. I gasped. I saw fangs, sharp fangs that made me really scared. This... This isn't Shadow... What's wrong with him? Only a moment ago, his attitude to me is very caring and right now, he completely changed like... _Like a demon... _I gulped heavily.

"And to tell you another thing, Shade's the one who stabbed me on my abdomen and the reason why I'm stuck in that forest for a few years. There are still many things that I'll tell you later on. Right now, I'm going to kill my brother." Shadow stood up from bed and ran away. More tears spilled down to my cheeks as my heart throbbed wildly, due to worry. Kill his brother? What if they killed each other the same time? The thought made me cry completely for a full minute. Choking my sobs, I reached for my weapon under my bed, which revealed a staff. Do I have to help Shadow to kill his brother? It's a brother-to-brother fight. I sighed and decided that I shouldn't help him in killing his brother. Their appearance is so scary that it's obvious I have no match to the two of them. Guess I'll just use magic to heal Shadow when he's greatly wounded... If he's dead, then I have no choice but to kill myself as well.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_...Shadow's P.o.V..._

_..._

I finally arrived at the village where the Blackwolf Clan resides. Strange, everything is so quiet in here. Every time I visit my family a few years ago, I still see some villagers doing work here and there but now, it's very quiet. What is this a ghost town? Or maybe I'm in the wrong village... No, instinct tells me this is the right village. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?" I shouted but received no reply. Frowning, I went inside every house and found no one living in it.

The frown on my face became deeper as I stood in front of a house, its door swinging open as if an invisible hand's swaying it. What happened here when I'm gone? I need answers, so rushed to my parents' house. What the hell? The door leading inside the interior of the house is left open! My parents aren't that so careless! I rushed inside, I found all items scattered on the floor. Something happened here, it's obvious now. If something happened here, then where are the villagers?

I started to search every room of our house for my parents and brother. "Mom? Dad?" I called loudly. I have a feeling that my brother did something sinister in our clan. After 10 minutes of futile search, I left my house angrily. "Where the hell is everyone? I'm tired of your tricks already so whoever you are you better get out now!" I shouted, my grip on my dual katana getting tighter.

I was surprised when I heard a voice chuckle darkly. "So my dear brother managed to get out of the forest? Hehe, thanks to the black liquid that covered my sword when I stabbed you, you can now transform to a wolf. And to think that you survived when I stabbed you direct to your abdomen... You must be an immortal as well, yes my dear brother?" the voice chuckled again sinisterly.

I turned around and found Shade with his dual sword. "So what? Yes, I'm already an immortal ever since I was a child. You got anymore questions to ask?" I frowned. What is he bringing up to? I better guard myself...

He suddenly clapped his hands in a mocking manner. "So what I suspect is right... You're already an immortal since your childhood... I did forgot that since we both are still young. Now let's change the topic. I assume you want to know what happened to the villagers here?" Shade smirked. My frown became deeper as a sudden thought pierced my mind. Now I suspect my brother had something to do as to why the villagers suddenly disappeared...

"Yeah I wanna know every single thing that happened here when I disappeared. You better tell me anything and don't hold back anything since I'm pissed up." I clenched my fists to tight balls.

Shade chuckled again. What's with his stupid chuckles anyway? They're certainly wasting my time here... "Oh, the villagers are busy at their eternal rest. And you wanna know who did it I assume?" I gave a nod in reply. "It's me you fool! I killed our clan and parents because of you! You're the one who made me do this! If it wasn't you being the first person to be the immortal, then I shouldn't had killed them!" my eyes widened.

The anger building up inside me grew worst. "So, you'd done all of this because of your crave for power? _Your crave for immortality_?" I shouted. What will happen now to the clan? What can I do to resurrect my clan?

"Yes! I wanted to be the first immortal person in our family! Now that I met Light, she'll be the one I'll use to resurrect our dead clan!" he laughed maniacally. Damn the older brother of mine...

"You better get through me first if you want Light!" with that, we charged with our weapons. The battle was long and fierce. His speed matched mine and I'm having a hard time at this match.

_..._

_...End of Shadow's P.o.V..._

_..._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

The villagers finally calmed down and stopped thinking of Shadow and me as monsters. I told them I wanted to live here peacefully with Shadow. They apologized several times to me for bringing Shadow and I to an isolated forest. Of course, I accepted their apology and in turn, they told me the recent happening in this village. One thing that I couldn't accept is when someone told me of the Blackwolf Clan Massacre. I cried uncontrollably when they told me as well that Shade's the one who massacred his own clan. Oh, Shadow will be so disappointed when he hears about that news...

The villagers continued their work and I went back inside my house. I finished taking my bath and I heard someone knocking on the door. "Coming!" I called out and rushed to the door. I gasped as I saw the person right in front of me. Her sort, white hair and white skin became familiar to me. "Mizuumi?" I hugged my friend.

"Light! I missed you! I'm so glad you came back!" she hugged me back. Shocked by what she said, I stared at her silver eyes. Mizuumi chuckled. I invited her inside and she sat down beside me. "You might be asking why I knew about your sudden disappearance." I gave a nod. "Well it's like this. I was about to visit you that day when I heard some news about disappearances of two teenagers, one girl and one boy. I asked the names and that's when I learned it was you and Shadow who disappeared."

I took up the story. "Yeah... The two of us are left in a forest and I thought I'll never come back in my own village again..." I sighed. Just like what I said the last time, recalling the hurtful past isn't the best thing I wanted to do.

Mizuumi hugged me again. "I'm sorry if I made you remember your past. I'm staying here also with my friend for a while and I suddenly heard all those news. But hey, at least the villagers accepted the two of you again! That isn't a bad thing yeah?" she gave a smile.

"Yeah... I guess so." I chuckled. Mood swings, ugh, how I hated it.

The white-haired girl looked around. "Haha! Now let me ask you... How's life with Shadow?" the question made me blush. Good thing she didn't asked me how was my life when I'm stuck in the forest.

Chuckling nervously, I twirled my fingers to my hair. "W-Well... Li-Life w-with him is fine... Why you ask?"

"Nothing. I just want to see if you still love him." she laughed as I blushed deeply. Yeah, blush of love and guilt. "Speaking of Shadow, where is he anyway?" Damn mood swings... I bowed my head, unable to answer her question. "You ok Light? Is something the matter?"

"If you promise me not to tell it to anyone, then I'll tell you." other villagers told me about the massacre as well. It's just fair for me to tell it to her. She's my childhood friend anyway. She gave a nod and I sighed. "To tell you the truth, he left 2 hours ago and I don't know where he is. I'm sure he's trying to find his brother and kill him..." I sighed. I really hope he's fine...

Mizuumi blinked and snapped her fingers suddenly. "Oh that! Ya, I did hear about the Blackwolf Clan Massacre. I think that Shade person is the one who killed his clan and as for the reason why he killed his clan, I do not know. Don't worry, I won't spread that news. I hate to see Shadow living so gloomy because many people knew about the massacre." she rested her arm to my shoulder. I looked at her and she smiled.

"Thanks Mizuumi." I hugged her in return. We continued to talk about other things then she left the house. My thoughts returned to Shadow. How is he? Is he fine? Is he still alive? I want positive answers soon...

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_...Shadow's P.o.V..._

_..._

Blood spilled on the grounds and covered our weapons from our battle. We both panted hard and rested for a while. It looks like Shade's wounds are worst than mine. And his chest... It's open and I could see that his heart's still beating normally. My eyes widened as I recalled a thought.

_..._

_...Flashback..._

_..._

"_Remember this Shadow. If you ever had a battle with someone who doesn't die too quickly by the normal stab on the chest and abdomen, they have a magical power that supports their body so that they wouldn't die too quickly. And those people are nearing to immortality since stabbing them won't do any effect on them." my father lectured._

_That's amazing. I knew father told me I'm an example of that kind of person. "So what do I have to do to kill that person?"_

"_Everyone has weaknesses. Even if you stabbed him on his chest, he will still live since the heart will continue to beat but it'll weaken the person. What you need to do is to, is to take out the heart of that person and squeeze it until it explodes. That will only lead to the person's death."_

_..._

_...End of Flashback..._

_..._

Why didn't I recall that information my father gave to me a few years ago when I already had Shade in my hands? I'm such a forgetful person... But anyway, I opened the damn chest of my brother and I'm sure he still doesn't know a single thing about how to kill a person like the two of us. "What's the matter lil' Bro? Gonna give up now? I'm glad." he said that and charged at me. I managed to stand up, using my katana as support.

"I think you need to think first before striking." I called and charged at him as well with my dual katana. I'm surprised that Shade's not taking care of his chest, since that part is the one he took care when we're fighting earlier. I smirked and took that chance to strike him direct in his heart it resulted to a bullseye and it resulted to another thing: I was struck in my abdomen _again _with his sword. Good thing I wasn't struck on my chest or I'm about to say 'Good bye world'.

Both our eyes widened in unexplainable pain and blood came out of our mouth. However, I managed to smirk in my fatal condition. "Hehe... Lo-Looks l-like... I h-hit... t-the spot..." I chuckled as more blood came out of my mouth every time I spoke each word.

Shade just laughed maniacally again. "You know what Lil' Bro, I'm not gonna die quickly with that kind of attack." blood spilled out of his mouth as well.

"Eat you...your w-words..." with that, I gathered all of the strength I have and pulled out his heart. "Heh... Hehe... Y-You see... t-this lil' or...organ?" breathing deeply, I squeezed it and it exploded into bits. Blood splattered on his and my face as I squeezed it, especially my hand. The smirk on my face widened as I saw Shade's eyes widened in shock. He fell down on the ground with a loud thud, a pool of blood surrounded his body as he fell. The sword he used to stab me was still on my body. I took a deep breath and pulled out the sword, dropping it on the bloody ground.

"I t-told you... C-Come clo...ser to Light... and I'll... in-inciner-rate y-you... So, good bye... Big Bro..." with that, I fell to the ground as well. Light... I hope you won't be sad when you see me like this. I wanted to say 'I love you' to you, Light, for the last time but... But it seems that I'm too late now. I'm very sorry... May our paths cross again someday...

_..._

_...End of Shadow's P.o.V..._

_..._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

It was 1:00 in the afternoon. 6 hours passed and Shadow's still not here... Where could he be? Is he all right? I need to know... My thoughts were cut off when I heard loud, persistent knockings on the front door. I opened it and saw my friend Mizuumi standing there, her silver eyes wide in shock. Tears also formed in the corner of her eyes and it sure gives me some shivers to think she has bad news. It better be not connected to Shadow, or else... "What happened?" I asked.

Tears poured down to her cheeks. "Come quickly! We need you! You're the only person I knew who can heal a person very quick!" Mizuumi took my hand and dragged me out of my house. I became confused quickly.

"Wait, who's this person anyway?" this better not be Shadow... This person better be _NOT _Shadow!

More tears spilled to Mizuumi's cheeks and I'm getting nervous by now... "Oh Light... It's Shadow! He's the one! He's in fatal condition and I need you to heal him now or he might leave you!" my face turned pale and my heart skipped a beat and crumble to pieces. The wound still not yet healed completely and now, it'll crumble to pieces again? No... I won't let that happen.

Tears streamed my cheeks like waterfalls. I couldn't control myself now... The past was hurtful and now, the present as well? I went inside my house and took my staff. I always need it every time a person's badly wounded. "Let's hurry up! Oh, I hope he's still alive!" Mizuumi cried. We ran together for 10 minutes and it wasn't long when we arrived to a ghost town. "Is... Is this where the Blackwolf Clam resides?" I asked my friend.

She gave a nod. "This isn't like the last time I went in this place... The houses are still new and now, they look really old..." Mizuumi commented.

I wasn't listening at my friend since my thoughts were focused to Shadow. My eyes scanned around and it wasn't long when I saw two people lying on the ground, a pool of blood underneath them. Tears formed in my eyes as I saw a familiar gray-haired person lying unconscious on the ground. "_Shadow!_" I exclaimed and sat beside him. I was too late to save him... I left him to kill his brother and I didn't even told him to stay calm... I'm so useless... "Sh-Shadow... I'm s-so sorry... I'm t-too late to...to s-save you..." I bowed my head and my tears fell to his face freely. My hand touching his cheek as I placed one last kiss to his blood-covered lips.

I gasped in surprise as I saw him open his eyes slowly. "He's still alive! Quick, heal him!" Mizuumi shouted and I quickly casted a spell which will heal his wounds. Please, don't go... Please don't leave me out here...

My healing spells might have little effect on major wounds but it helps to stop the bleeding on some minor wounds and lessen the blood flow of the major wound. I looked at his abdomen and found another opening, rather large than the first one that I saw back when were at the forest. Mizuumi and I gave a relieved sigh as Shadow sitting down on the ground. I hugged him instantly. "I thought you died already... And left me alone..." I cried, tears of relief flowing down to my cheeks.

"Don't... Don't worry, I won't leave you..." I felt one of his hands stroking my hair. "We better go back now."

I stared at his crimson eyes. "What about your brother? Are we gonna just leave him out here as if nothing happened?"

He gave a nod. "Yeah, he's dead already. So there's no use in bringing him along to the village and give him a proper burial. This is what he deserves for killing the clan. He'll die with them. Let's leave him out here and I'll tell you anything that happened between me and Shade." Shadow stood up but resulted in falling down again.

"You better rest for a while... I'll go back to the village and prepare some food for the three of us." before I could make a comment, Mizuumi disappeared like a mist.

All that's left, is me, Shadow, and Shade's dead body. I felt one of Shadow's arms draped around my shoulders. All I could hear is his hot breathing that sent shivers to run up and down in my spine. His lips touched my ear, cheek, lips, and neck. What is he doing to me? "I love you..." the tone of his voice made me tremble and deepened the blush on my cheeks.

Smiling, I turned to face him. "I love you too..." my heart pounded in delight and I felt my body growing hot. What is this feeling? I never felt this before when I'm staying with Shadow. Is it because of the very close feeling with him? No, he had been very close to me a few years ago. But really, what is the source of this feeling? It's like, I'm feeling tired but happy with him and mostly... I wanted to kiss him all day...

I became shocked when he started to kiss me again, but it's wild this time. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and the heat in my body increased. It felt good... I wanted more... Instead, he pulled away and stared at my eyes. "Let's continue it when the two of us are alone ok?" I chuckled and gave a nod. It sure will be embarrassing if Mizuumi saw us kissing each other. The very thought of it made me blush deeper that he noticed it. "Something wrong?"

I blinked several times and shook my head. "No, nothing's wrong..." I turned away, hiding the red glow of my cheeks. That boy could be so naughty sometimes, that's why I want to squeeze him like my teddy bear, just like now.

We waited for Mizuumi for a few more minutes and she appeared in front of us. Smiling, she raised her arm that was holding a medium-sized plastic and showed us some rice balls and piping hot ramen in a cup. Shadow and I knew that Mizuumi's a great cooker and until now, her cooking skills certainly improved. After eating, she handed me a plastic. Curious, I looked inside and found some bandages to cover Shadow's wounds. We decided to go home after I bandaged every wound he received. The gray-haired boy stood up and luckily, he didn't fell again.

While walking, we asked Shadow what happened to the massacre. He gave a sigh and I saw his eyes clouded in anger and sadness. "Shade killed the clan. It's because of his craving for immortality which resulted in killing all of the clan members. He even killed our parents... That, I cannot forget most of all..." Shadow bit his lower lip, controlling the urge to shed tears in front of Mizuumi and me. "There's another reason as to why he killed the clan." he mumbled.

Curious, we two girls asked him. "You see, Shade's my older brother and I'm the younger one. Ever since I was a child, I was already an immortal, unlike him. And Shade, he became very angry to me and our parents cuz' they didn't made him as the first immortal person in our family. Years passed and his hatred grew stronger until he killed our clan. He already was an immortal but I managed to kill him."

Mizuumi and I blinked together several times. "Wait, how did you-" Mizuumi's sentence was cut off.

"How I killed him? Easy. Shade and I were resting from the battle and I recalled what my father told me when I was a child. My father told me that I have to pull out the person's heart and squeeze it until it explodes." at once, we girls wanted to puke this instant.

"That's gross! So that's how you finished Shade's life... Imagining it just makes me feel so tingly all over!" Mizuumi closed her eyes, shivering.

Feeling tingly also, I gave her a warm hug. "Come on, let's not go think about it. It'll only make you even more tingly." I chuckled. The two gave a soft chuckle then silence.

Returning to the village is no problem to the three of us and the villagers welcomed us back warmly. They decided to hold a celebration for our return and we were very pleased with it. I invited Mizuumi but she shook her head. "Oh why? Don't you want to eat here with us?" I asked.

"Sorry but I really couldn't. It's getting late now and my parents will be worried at my safety. Thank you very much for the offer though." she smiled warmly. A thought pierced my mind.

"Why don't you wait for a little? Some of the food will be finished now and you could bring home some for you and your parents." that time, she agreed and waited a little longer for some of the food.

A few minutes later, a woman approached us and handed Mizuumi a large plastic containing food. The two of us smelled the scent and it made our stomach grumble. We both laughed and she stood up from her seat. "Thank you very much for the food and for the kind hospitality! I'm very sure my parents will be very pleased with all of this food." Mizuumi gave a warm smile then bowed kindly before disappearing to thin air.

That night, it was like a festival. Oh I did really forgot that today is Thanksgiving Day. Many children are running around and chasing each other. Laughter and loud voices filled the evening and it sure made our time very fun. After the festival, we all worked together to clean all the mess that happened during the celebration.

An hour passed and the villagers decided to go to sleep since it was a tiring day. I'm very happy that the villagers accepted me and Shadow again. It's just like, my unforgettable memories with him a few years ago... I could already feel the happiness that I always thought of when I'm stuck at that forest...

I was about to open the door when someone gripped my hand tightly. Turning around, I saw Shadow smiling at me. "I thought an intruder planned to do something that'll end my life! You scared me you know!" I slapped his shoulder.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself scaring you a little." he said and did something quite embarrassing for me: he carried me like his bride. I pleaded him to put me down but he shook his head then entered the house. When we're inside my bedroom, he placed me gently to my bed and I was surprised when he lied on top of me. What is he planning?

"Umm... Are we going to sleep or what? " I'm nervous. What's he planning to do to me? My eyes widened again when I noticed he's inching his face to mine closer.

Shadow continued to inch his face closer and gave me a short but passionate kiss. I missed kissing him, even if I kissed him earlier. We broke apart for a few seconds and he lied down beside me. Cuddling myself closer to him, Shadow stroked my hair. "Hey... I want to ask you a question before the two of us go to sleep."

I faced him, his blood red eyes sparkling in the bright moonlight. "What is it?" my baby blue eyes sparkled as I understand what he's about to ask me.

Shadow sat down on the bed as I did the same thing as well. He took my right hand and kissed it fervently. "I couldn't take my feelings for you anymore, Light... So I wanted to ask you..." he didn't continue his sentence and I chuckled, hugging him warmly.

"Go on, tell me. I won't get angry." I pleaded.

I heard him took a deep breath before speaking. "Will you marry me?" I waited long for you to ask me that very question... And I won't let you ask that very same question to another girl, nor answer you a 'no' to that question... We are meant to be together and I only want you, Shadow Blackwolf...

Smiling, I kissed his lips fervently, tears of joy pouring down on my cheeks. "Yes. I answer 'yes' to that question of yours. I love you..." I smiled as more tears streamed down to my cheeks. He couldn't speak for a full minute and I have to kiss him again before to make him realize that this is not a dream.

Before I knew it, Shadow hugged me very tight that I couldn't breathe anymore. "Thank you Light... I'm so happy that you accepted me as your man and I of course, fully accept you as my woman... I love you too..." with that being said, he kissed me again to my lips. My heart skipped another beat and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hand touched the back of my head, deepening the kiss.

The kiss lasted for 5 minutes, a time duration that seemed eternal for us both. "Let's go to sleep now, my love..." I chuckled and rested my head on his chest. I could hear the faint beating of his heart from happiness. I smiled at that. His hand stroked my hair as I stroked his smooth chest. Minutes later, we both fell asleep; the bright moonlight shining at the two of us.

3 weeks later, our wedding took place at the place near my friend Mizuumi's village. Even if it's simple, I couldn't help smile after all that happened between me and Shadow in the past and present. Shadow and I couldn't help smile at each other as we both signed or wedding certificate and most of all, my new name. I'm no longer a Misuto. Instead, I'm now Light Blackwolf.

4 years passed and I gave birth to two healthy children. One girl, and one boy. Both are twins. And we both knew one thing: the Blackwolf Clan will be revived soon. This accomplishment of us both gave me and Shadow a very happy life, a life that we wished to be forever...

It all started to a childhood friendship, which bloomed to a beautiful flower. In other words, it bloomed to a beautiful love for the two of us to start together. The flower didn't stopped blooming that time but now, it is now a fully-bloomed flower, symbolizing our love for each other that started to friendship ever since we're at a very young age.

**...Forever Light and Shadow... Eternal Lovers Forever...**

...

_...-End of Story-..._

_..._

* * *

><p>O.O Oh I finished this in 5 days! Oh man! But I did enjoy making this oneshot ^w^ Moreover, this is the longest oneshot fic that I made :3 Please review everyone ;3<p>

I'm guessing everyone's confused about the immortal part. Mr. Shadow Heaven couldn't find an appropriate word for it w;;; I guess it's because of the brothers' nearing immortality status that's why he decided to make them as immortals.

This is for you Shadow-kun ^w^ Happy 1 year! Light-chan loves you so much! :*


End file.
